You Know My Name
by FishDontTouchMyRedvines
Summary: Cooper is going to meet Kurt for the first time. Cooper's auditioning for a gay role. Kurt is yet to show up to the beach so what happens when Blaine sends Cooper off to buy them ice-cream and to get a random guys number just so Cooper can prove that he can infact play the role of a gay man? Beach!Klaine, humour,protective!Blaine, fluff, awkward!Kurt, sleezy!Cooper, drabble.


**{A/N: This was prompted to me by my lovely beta CharleK so here you have beach!Klaine and obnoxious Cooper, meeting Kurt for the first time! Reviews are GREATLY appreciated and so are prompts! LOVE! ALSO- it has been brought to my attention that it's not likely for Klaine to be at a salt water ! I'm from australia and I just wrote from my own experiences because this legit happened to my brother! And the beaches I spend time at don't have public showers so in my universe, Cooper would burn the fuck out of his eyes with salt water. And as for the anon- no my salt water pool doesn't burn my eyes and neither do tears (?!) but the beach water burns like a bitch over here because the water is ridiculously concentrated. Anywho- I love you all lovelies! Kangaroo love!}**

* * *

"COOPER!", Blaine cried, shaking the sand that Cooper had just kicked, out of his shoes "stop it! Kurt got me these!", he whined, stamping on Cooper's feet effectively stopping his brother's movements.

Cooper rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow "Well why the fuck are you wearing them to the beach, oh wise one?", he asked sarcastically as he set his bag down and pulled out a towel.

"_Because_. Kurt got them for me", Blaine answered slowly as if it should be obvious "and I love them and Kurt will be happy to see me wearing them when he joins us later."

Cooper pulled a strange face before leaning down and pulling the beach umbrella out of his bag "Mhmm. It will be quite interesting meeting him for the first time today"

Blaine wrinkled his nose "What the hell was that?"

"What the hell was what?", Cooper asked obliviously standing back up to set up the umbrella.

"That face you just pulled. You looked...like you were having gas pains or something"

Cooper rolled his eyes again and swatted at Blaine's shoulder before staking the umbrella into the ground and tossing Blaine his own towel "I'm trying to get into character so when I go for my next audition it will come more naturally"

Blaine caught his towel and shook it out, laying it down on the sand in front of him "What on EARTH are you auditioning for?"

"A gay guy"

Blaine shook his head, laughing loudly until he saw the look on Cooper's face "Oh god. You're serious?"

Cooper nodded, frowning at his brother "Yeah. Why? I thought you'd be up with that"

Blaine took a long breath as he lay down on the towel after rubbing the last bit of sunscreen on his chest "I am Coop. I just...are you sure you can play a gay guy ?...convincingly", he added hastily.

Cooper nodded quickly "Yeah! Look at Barney from How I Met Your Mother! Straight guys play gay guys all the time!"

Blaine's shook his head frantically "That's Neil Patrick Harris and he's a GAY guy playing a STRAIGHT guy!"

"Oh...", he said slowly before shrugging "Well I still think I'll do it"

Blaine sighed and pulled out his copy of Vogue, opening it to the book marked page and looking around for Kurt before flopping back down on the towel again and pulling the magazine to his face when Kurt wasn't in sight "Sure Coop"

Cooper sat up, sensing a challenge from his younger brother "I'll show you", he said defiantly, pulling Blaine's magazine away from his face.

Blaine raised one eyebrow at him and gave him Kurt's signature 'bitch-please' face "And how are you going to do that?"

"I'll...", he trailed off in thought "I will find a hot guy in the next twenty minutes and I'll get his number!", he said determinedly.

Blaine snorted "You won't"

"I will!", Cooper argued, already climbing to his feet.

Cooper quickly brushed the sand off his shorts and slipped into his sand shoes "I'll even go right now. I'll get us some ice-creams and I'll pick up a hot dude"

Blaine chuckled before nodding "uh huh. Sure thing Coop. I'll stay here so Kurt can find us", he said, smiling dreamily at the thought of Kurt clad in nothing but his swim trunks.

Cooper groaned at the mention of Kurt's name for what had to be the 284920th time in the past half hour. "Whatever Bee", he waved his hand dismissively and started trudging though the sand, pausing when he heard Blaine speak again.

"Get Kurt an ice-cream too please!", he called after Cooper.

Cooper shook his head and kept walking "Kurt obsessed freak", he grumbled to himself as he made his way to the ice-cream stall.

He winked at the register girl once he'd payed for his ice-cream and spun around on the spot, smirking to himself when he saw an extremely good looking and extremely gay looking guy walk past.

"Hey there", he purred, slinging his arm around the pale guy's shoulders.

The gentleman was pale, toned, and tall with perfect hair and from the way he was walking, Cooper assumed that he was gay and also not much younger than himself.

The stranger's eyes widened and he awkwardly manoeuvred his way out of Cooper's hold "Hello", he said quietly, his voice high and smooth as he picked up his pace.

Cooper easily kept speed with him, flashing him his signature smoulder "What's your name ,gorgeous?"

The guy picked up his pace yet again, his pale cheeks tinting a rosy colour as he brushed the hair out of his face "Ku...Ken!", he lied on instinct, not wanting to give the pervert his real name.

Cooper smirked "Well _Ken_...can I have your number babe?"

_Ken_sighed internally and stopped walking so he could face Cooper completely "I have a boyfriend. Sorry", he said, not sounding sorry at all.

Cooper raised his brows "well for someone as...ravishing as you I'm not surprised but I'm sure I could show you a better time than he ever could", he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

_Ken _arched one perfectly shaped eyebrow at him, looking him up and down twice "I highly doubt that", he said snobbishly, turning on his heel and picking up his pace again.

"Ohhh sassy! I like it", Cooper grinned, winking at him and leaning close "I bet your boyfriend has a hard time keeping up with someone as sassy and gorgeous as you"

_Ken _huffed "My boyfriend is amazing thank you very much now can you leave me be?", he asked impatiently.

Cooper shook his head "No can do, babe. Not until you give me your number fine sir"

"Will you leave me alone if I give you my number?"

"Yup"

_Ken_rolled his eyes "fine", he sighed,pulling a notepad and pen from his tote. He scribbled a number on the pad and tore off the paper, handing it to Cooper "there. Now if you'll excuse me", he said, turning away and heading off in the direction of the toilets.

Cooper grinned after _Ken _and folded the paper before walking back to where Blaine was sat.

"He's still not here?", he asked, tossing Blaine his ice-cream and placing Kurt's into the esky after he'd flopped back down onto his towel.

Blaine shook his head and set his magazine down "No. But he will be soon", he smiled, putting his ice-cream into the esky next to Kurt's as Cooper opened his.

Cooper held the paper up, grinning "I did it!"

Blaine squinted at the paper "Did what?"

"I got a hot dudes number!"

Blaine snorted "Really?"

Cooper nodded proudly "Yes sir!"

"I bet he was butt ugly", Blaine said, smiling amusedly.

Cooper shook his head "No! He was totally hot! He had an amazing ass and a hot bod. But damn that ass...I'd totally tap that"

Blaine raised his eyebrows "You're straight,Coop.."

Cooper shrugged "So? I know a great ass when I see one and that kid had an amazing ass"

"What was his name?", Blaine tilted his head to the side.

"_Ken._The kid was super sassy too"

Blaine pulled a face "Okay seriously,Coop. Stop calling him 'kid' or people will think you're a perv", he said seriously, looking around to check that everyone around them was out of hearing shot. "and also. I highly doubt that the guy was hotter than Kurt"

Cooper rolled his eyes "I bet _Ken_'s hotter than Kurt"

"No. Kurt's hotter than _Ken_"

"No really. _Ken_ was really hot. I'll even prove it to you" he trailed off grinning "look there he is!", he exclaimed, pointing to _Ken_who seemed to be making his way over towards them already.

Cooper looked at Blaine, tilting his head when he saw Blaine had zoned out with a dreamy smile on his face and his eyes glued to _Ken._

Blaine jumped up, snapping out of his ogling daze as he ran to _Ken_, "Kurt!", he grinned, pulling the boy into his arms before pulling back to kiss him chastely.

Cooper silently cooed at how adorable and perfect they looked together until he remembered that 'oh yeah. Fuck. Blaine just called him Kurt'.

Cooper jumped to his feet and walked up behind them, gaping at Kurt "You're Kurt?!", he shrieked, pointing a finger at Kurt while Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind and beamed at Cooper proudly.

Kurt's eyes widened "oh dear god please no"

Blaine finally frowned, stepping away and looking between Cooper and Kurt "What?"

Cooper ignored Blaine and stepped closer to Kurt "But you said your name was Ken!"

Kurt cringed "I lied...oh my god. You're not Cooper are you?", he asked,eyes wide just as his and Cooper's words finally registered in Blaine's head.

Blaine stared at Kurt "Ken...KEN!" he shouted before punching Cooper in the arm roughly "You were hitting on my boyfriend! MY boyfriend! You freaking pervert, Coop!"

Cooper jumped back, rubbing at his arm "Bee! Ouch! I didn't know it was **Kurt**. I thought it was _Ken, _jeeze!",he retorted while Blaine pulled Kurt a few steps back and into his arms protectively, glaring at his brother.

Kurt shook his head in complete and utter confusion, spinning in Blaine's arms only to have Blaine spin him back around again "No Kurt! Stay facing him so he doesn't oogle your ass again! ...my ass", he huffed childishly with a pout.

Kurt wrinkled his nose up at how utterly ridiculous both brothers were being but complied anyway "MY ass actually but okay... You told me your brother was straight", he said slowly while Cooper gaped at the two of them.

"But you looked so old!", Cooper interrupted, throwing his arms up.

"HEYYYY!" Blaine said as he stepped around Kurt to jab a finger at Cooper's chest "Kurt is not old! He's a year older than me you creep", he half growled, making Kurt giggle at his protectiveness.

Blaine turned around, looking at Kurt "and he is straight. He's auditioning for a gay role soon and he decided that if he picked up a hot guy today then it would prove to me that he could play gay", he said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey well at least we don't have to argue about who's hotter now", Cooper said as Blaine stepped back to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him.

Kurt frowned, looking at Cooper "what?"

Cooper looked at Blaine expecting him to answer only to find that Blaine was too busy smattering kisses all over Kurt's neck and shoulders while also ogling him, making Kurt squirm and giggle from time to time.

"Well Blaine and I were arguing over whether Kurt or _Ken _was hotter", he shrugged "but since you are _Ken_, then Kurt is undeniably hotter", he grinned, winking jokingly.

"Stop hitting on my boyfriend!", Blaine glared from behind Kurt.

"I wasn't hitting on him!"

"You called him hot!"

Cooper groaned "Fine then! He's not hot!"

Kurt shook his head, laughing at the brother's antics as Blaine stepped forward again, looking offended "did you just say he's not hot? Kurt is hot!"

Cooper groaned again and opened his mouth to argue when Kurt effectively cut him off "Guys! Boys! Calm down!"

Cooper shut his mouth obediently while Blaine turned to face Kurt with a petulant expression "But you didn't hear him Kurt! He was telling me that you have a great ass and stuff", he whined.

Kurt arched his eyebrows and put a hand on his hip after setting his bag down next to Blaine's "are you trying to tell me that he wasn't telling the truth? I don't have a great ass?"

Blaine's shoulders slumped in defeat, a pout forming on his lips quickly "But he was being creepy and annoying an-"

Kurt sighed and leaned forward cutting Blaine off with a kiss.

Blaine stopped his rambling, snaking his arms around Kurt's waist as Cooper titled his head and cooed audibly this time.

Kurt pulled back from the kiss, looking around and sighing with relief when he saw no one had noticed before he gave Cooper a half-questioning-half-amused look.

Cooper smiled sheepishly "I couldn't help it. You guys are just too cute. I'm surprised Blaine was able to pick up someone as fine as you", he winked, purposely flirting.

Blaine picked up a handful of sand and threw it directly at Cooper's face, giving Kurt a satisfied grin when Cooper hissed and clawed at the sand in his eyes.

"BLAINNNNE!", Cooper shouted, rubbing at his eyes while Kurt stared at him in alarm.

"I told you to stop hitting on my boyfriend", Blaine answered flatly as he pulled Kurt down to the towel beside him.

Cooper blinked, scratching at his now-red eyes in pain "Argh! I was joking! Now I have to.." he trailed off the rub at his eyes and shake his head in an attempt to rid of the sand "now I have to rinse it out!", he complained, stepping blindly towards the surf.

Blaine shrugged and pulled Kurt towards him, cuddling him on the towel.

Cooper rubbed at his eyes again, hissing in pain before huffing and running off into the surf to wash his eyes out.

Kurt rolled over in Blaine's arms so he could face him.

Blaine smiled at him and pecked him on the nose "Hey ,gorgeous"

Kurt smiled and kissed his cheek "Hello ,handsome." , he looked around the beach before moving his hands down to run over Blaine's chest "Cooper's interesting..."

Blaine sighed happily, shuddering slightly at Kurt's touch before rolling his eyes "he's an idiot", he answered before snuggling his head under Kurt's chin "Mine", he mumbled, kissing Kurt's throat.

Kurt giggled and brushed some sand off Blaine's shoulder "Yours", he agreed "well at least it seems that I don't have to worry about Cooper accepting me"

Blaine nodded and sat up, pulling a bottle of sunscreen out of his bag and squeezing some onto his hands "But now I have to worry about him making a move on you", he grumbled jokingly, putting a dollop of sunscreen on Kurt's shoulder and holding Kurt down when he tried to squirm away "No. No squirming. I know how easily you burn and I can tell that you haven't put any sunscreen on yet, love"

Kurt squirmed more and swatted at Blaine's hands "But it makes my skin all oily and gross Blaine", he whined, trying to rub the sunscreen off with a towel.

Blaine shook his head and grabbed Kurt's wrists "I know. That's why I brought the non-oily one with the rose in it", he said, holding the bottle up and resuming his ministrations on Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt stopped fussing and relaxed into Blaine's touch also flattered by his boyfriend's thoughtfulness "I love you", he mumbled, closing his eyes happily.

Blaine hummed and moved his hands to Kurt's chest, rubbing the sunscreen there too "I love you more"

Kurt's eyes shot open "Uh. Copper does realise that the salt water is just going to burn his eyes more doesn't he?"

Blaine blinked and thought for a moment, grinning down at Kurt when a shout met their ears, startling a few people on the shore.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! MY EYYYYEESSSS! FUUUUCK!", screamed Cooper from where he was standing, waist deep in the water.

"I'd say no from what we just heard", Blaine said, chuckling when he caught sight of Cooper shaking his head and scratching his eyes.

Kurt stared at Cooper with mildly concerned eyes before shaking his head "my god...he's going to be one hell of an older brother in law isn't he?", he joked, smiling up at his boyfriend.

Blaine looked down at Kurt, suddenly serious as he took Kurt's hand and pulled him up so he could lotion his back. "Yes. Yes he is", he answered honestly with earnest eyes, leaning over to catch Kurt's lips in a tender kiss.

Kurt smiled into the kiss a faint fluttering in his chest as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist.

And indeed, Cooper would make one hell of a brother in law to Kurt one day.

* * *

**Maybe you guys shouldn't leave me alone with a keyboard...**

**ANYHOW!- I'd love it if you'd send me a review even if it's hate or just a simple smiley face J**


End file.
